narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Shin Saito
Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Clone Technique, Summoning Technique (ur mom) Crystal Armour, Crystal: Giant Hexagonal Shuriken, Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit, Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall, Crystal Release: Crystal Lance, Crystal Release: Crystal Needles, Crystal Release: Shuriken Wild Dance, Fire Release: Crimson Earth Spider, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Hiding in Fire Technique, Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin, Earth Release: Earth Spear, Earth Release: Flying Thrown Stones, Earth Release: Mud Spore, Earth Release: Mud Wolves, Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spears, |tools= Explosive Tags Explosive Tag Ball Fūma Shuriken Katana Kokutō Kusarigama Kunai Military Rations Pill }} Background Shin was raised in Sugi Village by just his father, a man named Sota. As a child the boy was always curious as to who exactly his mother was, though he never did get a clear answer. The best answer he received would end up being one of his father's friends telling him it was just a one night stand and that baby Shin was dropped on Sota's doorstep nine months later. Aside from his father the boy was also raised around an aunt, an uncle and a few cousins. Growing up Shin was always kind of cold and distant around the other children in the small ninja academy in his village. He wasn't rude or physically harmful to the other children or anything like that, he had friends, he just wasn't the cheeriest kid. Though he did seem to have a knack for this ninja crap, while learning the basics in the academy Shin didn't really have any problems grasping anything. The academy in Sugi Village was a little bit different then most academy's however, after being promoted from genin no one was assigned to any team. The only option to continue pursuing the way of the ninja was to seek out someone in the village on your own to teach you. Which is just what Shin did, it was fairly easy actually, he just asked his father to teach him. However due to Shin having a natural affinity for Doton his Aunt had to assistant in the teaching by helping him out with his Doton techniques. His father who only knew Katon and very very little Doton stuck to teaching Shin a few Katon jutsus here and there, but mostly teaching his son to properly utilize his Shōton kekkei genkai. For most of his life Shin stuck to his village learning things here and there from his family and others in the village, trying to gain as much knowledge as he could. Whether it be ninjutsu, taijutsu, or just your basic weaponry Shin wanted to learn it all. Eventually though the now adult Shin would feel an urge to explore growing, an urge to leave his small village and see what the rest of the world had to offer. So with nothing but the clothes on his back, and some weapons he managed to acquire over time the man set off from his village. Appearance Shin stands at a height of 6 feet and 3 inches tall, weighing roughly 240 pounds. While his hair is naturally black he tends to keep it shaven down to the point that he's almost bald, the only hair left on his head just being stubble at this point. His eyes are about the color of a pool of mud, just a dark brown color. On the back of the man's left shoulder is the Kanji for Sugi(杉). Typically Shin wears a tight fitting greyish colored bodysuit, something light that still provides him with some degree of protection but doesn't slow him down. While he doesn't wear anything over the top usually he's almost always sporting a pair of black pants over the bottom half of the bodysuit. The bodysuit itself is pretty normal looking, just a standard suit with some horizontal lines going across the top part, and some sharp points at the end of the suit's fingers to give him an extra weapon to strike with. Personality Abilities Misc Missions went on: E-0 D-0 C-0 B-0 A-0 S-0